


Pacific Jedi

by AndyHood



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: All Human, Drift Partners, F/M, Jaegar Pilot Anakin Skywalker, Jaegar Pilot Leia Organa, Jaegar Pilot Luke Skywalker, Jaegar Pilot Obi-Wan, Jaegar Pilot Qui-Gon Jinn, Jaeger Pilots, Jedi are Jaegar Pilots, No Slash, Phantom Menace Jaegar, Sith are Kaiju, Star Wars meet Pacific Rim, Their on Earth, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ten year the Kenobi/Jinn team battled the Sith that came through the breach, until one attack Obi-Wan's world came crashing down and he walked away. Five years later the world comes crashing back in one last attempt to close the breach and Obi-Wan in forced to accept another drift partner, Anakin Skywalker, who has ties to Obi-Wan's past. Will Obi-Wan be able to move on from the past and accept Anakin, or is the world doomed to destruction by the Sith?<br/>Pacific Rim meets Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Jaeger (German): Hunter_

_When I was a kid, whenever I’d felt small or lonely, I’d look up at the stars and wondered if there was life up there. Turns out I was looking in the wrong direction. When alien life entered our world it was from the deep beneath the Pacific Ocean, a fischer between two tectonic plates. A portal between the dimensions, a breach. I was ten when the first Sith landed in San Francisco._

_By the time tanks, jets and missiles took it down, six days and thirty five miles later, three cities were destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost, including my parents._

_We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack, moved on. And then, only six months later, a second attack hit Manila._

_And then the third one hit Cabo, and then the fourth. And then we learned, this was not gonna stop, this was just the beginning. We needed new a weapon._

_The world came together, pooling its resources, throwing aside old rivalry for the sake of the greater good. To fight monsters we created monsters of our own. The Jedi program was born. There were set backs at first, the neural lobe interface proved too much for a single pilot. A two pilot system was implemented, left hemisphere, right hemisphere, pilot controlled._

_We started winning, the Jedi stopped invasions everywhere. But the Jedi were only as good as their pilots. The Jedi pilots turned into rock stars, the danger had turned into propaganda, Sith into toys. We got really good at it…winning. Then…then it all changed._

* * *

 

Obi-Wan was peacefully sleeping when the alarms started ringing through the barracks. He immediately groaned, it was too early for this. He didn’t understand why the Sith always seemed to insist on coming through the breach at ungodly hours in the morning.

“Get up Obi-Wan, we are needed” came the warm voice of Obi-Wan’s mentor as his large hands came and shook his shoulders.

Obi-Wan groaned and tried to bat the hands away. The Sith could wait another five more minutes.

“Come on Little One” urged Qui-Gon pulling the covers off the sleeping form, causing Obi-Wan to immediately curl into himself from the sudden chill. Alaska was so cold all the time, so different from what he had been used to in his youth, the sunny beaches of California.

But Obi-Wan had to admit defeat as the cold air sucked the warmth left in his sheets. With a huff he sat up in bed, and watched Qui-Gon gather his cloths. He never understood how he always seemed to be awake in the mornings, no matter when the alarm was sounded. Qui-Gon apparently was tired of Obi-Wan sitting there as he began to flap a shirt in Obi’s way. Obi-Wan shivered as the cool air washed over him.

“Sadistic old man” Obi-Wan grumbled under his breath as he finally dragged himself out of bed and began to change into the cloths Qui-Gon threw at him. Qui-Gon did nothing but chuckle.

But both knew he didn’t mean it. There was no secrets between them, could not with the drift. It was impossible to explain what it felt to drift with someone who never experienced it. But it was like being laid bare and your very soul was read. 2 bodies but one mind. Qui-Gon had seen who Obi-Wan was inside and out, just like Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon inside and out. They both knew that while Obi-Wan didn’t like being reminded how small he was compared to Qui-Gon, he didn’t mind the nick name.

Their partnership had gotten off to a rocky start, but now they had the strongest drifts bonds in the entire Jedi program. And one of the longest partnerships. For ten years the Jinn/Kenobi team had been fighting against the Sith invasion. The attacks never stopped, in the beginning. A Sith would appear once every six or so months.

But in the past two years, the Sith were now coming almost every other month with no end in sight. But still the Jedi prevailed, stopping Sith before they could make landfall.

So used to the routine of Sith attacks, it didn’t take neither long to appear fully armor to the connection point where tech scurried around them connecting them to their jaegar with the two top ranking Commanders briefing them.

“Mission, guard your area of coast you will” ordered Yoda practically glaring at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

“No side trips” warned Mace actually glaring at the two pilots as the doors closed and the head was lifted to place on top of the _Phantom Menace_.

“I have a feeling that Mace doesn’t trust us” joked Qui-Gon.

“I wonder why” said Obi-Wan. “One would think that we didn’t follow orders or something.”

Qui-Gon grinned. “Of course we would not do something like that.”

“Try not to lay it on so thick guys, I can smell your bull from here” came Padme’s voice through the comms.

“Everyone seems to be against us” grumbled Obi-Wan playfully.

“For good reason, I think you guys hold the record for the most chew outs by both Commander Yoda and Windu.

“Slander” accused Qui-Gon as he settled in.

“Riiight” drawled Padme, Obi-Wan could hear the smile in her voice. “Alright boys, initiating drift sequence in five, four, three, two, one.”

With a familiar jolt Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were connected as close as humanely possible. During the first few times, this feeling had been so overwhelming and a little painful. Qui-Gon had been caring a lot of pain and grief during their first drift and Obi-Wan had been sucked into the painful memories. It had taken a lot of work and a lot of trust, and many missions later for them to become a formidable pair.

Now the sensation of being connected was a comfort. It made Obi-Wan know for real that he wasn’t alone in the world. And as long as Qui-Gon was by his side, he felt that they would survive this war.

His feelings were echoed by Qui-Gon. To Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was the son he never had the chance to have. He had been a lost kid, that joined the Jedi Corps too young. But the older man did not think that he would still be alive if this bright young man hadn’t entered his life in that crucial time. The death of his mentor/ drift partner, and his wife all in the same month. At first Qui-Gon hadn’t wanted a new drift partner, had actively fought against it with Yoda and Mace. He had almost resigned from the Corps altogether. But Yoda had convinced him to just try one tournament to find another partner.

Qui-Gon had been ruthless in that tournament, his deadly artua style had dominated everybody that had stood in his path. Everybody except the young scrawny kid that had stood nervously on the mat. No matter how Qui-Gon attacked, the boy was able to repel the attack. That in fact had frustrated Qui-Gon even more, and he had attacked even more viciously. His friend Mace told him afterwards that he had attacked the boy like a man possessed.

But it was a combination of the boys short stature, and the quickness of youth that had let him dodged the bone-breaking blows. Qui-Gon had been so focused on trying to hit the young man, that he let himself open to attack. An attack that the boy had taken full advantage of and the next thing Qui-Gon knew he was flat on his back with a training saber at his neck. The hand that held the saber was trembling, and Qui-Gon followed it up to meet scared eyes, eyes that seemed to change color with every blink, from blue to grey to green.

How young was this boy, fourteen? Fifteen? Qui-Gon wondered how he even managed to get into the tournament. As Qui-Gon lay on the floor looking at the frightened boy, he felt an immense guilt for having caused that expression on the boy’s face. Of course later during their drift, he had seen that his eyes had been full of grief, anger, and despair.

Neither had known but together they would heal the wounds that the world had left on them, each filling a hole they had in their hearts. They had become Father and Son, closer than that with the drift.

Both were pulled out of these thoughts as their jaegar was dropped down on their section of the coast. Though they were not supposed to be actively hunting the Sith, they kept a sharp eye out. Of course like most things to happen to the Jinn/Kenobi team trouble seemed to seek them out.

“There’s a fishing trolley still out there” said Qui-Gon as he studied the radar images that was coming in. Obi-Wan didn’t even argue that they were supposed to be guarding the coast like Grand Commander Yoda had ordered them to.

“You’re going to be the one who tells Yoda why we ignored orders” warned Obi-Wan rolling his eyes.

Qui-Gon flashed a grin at his partner. “Of course my rule abiding Padawan”

“You and your Star War’s references Master” muttered Obi-Wan though smiled back at the man and played along. The Star Wars books were not a widely known story. They had been out of print since the 70’s, but they were Qui-Gon’s favorite trilogy and one that he had forced Obi-Wan to read.

If as if knowing that they had decided to disobey orders, the comm crackled to life.

“Your orders are to patrol the shore line” came Mace Windu’s voice over the comm. “That does not include going off and helping that fishing trolley. Am I understood Jinn, Kenobi?!”

Obi-Wan could feel his partners frustration through there bond. “Understood Mace” finally ground out Qui-Gon.

A flash of thoughts rushed through the bond, Qui-Gon felt that if they could do something, that they should. The whole point of the Jedi Program was to save lives. Yet here the higher ups were preventing them from doing their job.

“What do you want to do?” asked Obi-Wan quietly. Though they might be partners, Qui-Gon was the one in charge. He had more experience with jaegars and was Obi-Wan’s senior. Though they both knew if Obi-Wan was against it Qui-Gon would not push the issue.

“We’re going after them” said Qui-Gon finally looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded his acceptance of the plan and as one they began to walk. The further they went into the surf, the higher the water rose. Neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan talked as they concentrated in moving the jaegar through the waves.

When they began to drawl close to the ship, the monitor screen on Obi-Wan’s side lit up. Obi-Wan grinned as information began to appear on his screen, God-bless Padme. His pseudo sister knew exactly what the Jinn/Kennobi team was doing and sent them all the information they had on the Sith that had appeared out of the breech. “We got Sith inbound couple clicks away, codename Darth Maul.”

Obi-Wan watched as the radar began to show the Sith getting closer to the trolley. “That Sith is almost on top of them” said Obi-Wan watching on his radar as the Sith picked up the speed heading towards the small fishing trolley.

Qui-Gon nodded but said nothing, Obi-Wan could feel it through the bond and he prepared for emerging from the water. They emerged practically on the ship itself, and in the same time as the Sith stood up out of the water also.  As a well-oiled machine, Obi-Wan reached for the ship as Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber. Before fully turning their attention to the Sith.

This Sith was mostly red, in the shape of a miss-proportion T-Rex, but with a head full of horns.

“They keep on getting uglier, wouldn’t you say Qui-Gon” stated Obi-Wan looking at the thing.

“Focus Obi-Wan” said Qui-Gon, but through the bond Obi-Wan felt Qui agree with him.

The Sith roared and prepared to charge, Obi-Wan pushed the ship towards the shore as gently as he could and prepared himself for the attack.

It was a violent fight. The Sith slammed into the jaegar with the force of freight train. It was easily one of the strongest Sith the pair had ever taken on. The horns were the most wicked part of the Sith, they were long and very wicked. The horns could dig under the plates on the armor and rip them off. Pain sensors began to go off as each piece was ripped off.

But the team ignored it with practiced ease. Obi-Wan distracted the beast as Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and moved in for the kill. But the Sith was quick and was able to dodge the strike of the green blade. From out of the water a spiked tail appeared and struck out at the _Phantom Menace_ .

It became a deadly dance as beast and machine struck and dodged. Qui-Gon was able to land a big victory by managing to slice both arms off the beast, leaving only it’s horns and spiked tail. But it was short lived as the spike at the end of the tail cleaved Qui-Gon’s lightsaber in two.

Obi-Wan was shocked, never had a Sith managed to cleave a lightsaber in two. But this moment of distraction cost Obi-Wan greatly as the Sith followed the motion of its tail to swing around and ram it’s horns through Obi-Wan’s arm. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the scream of pain that left his lips as the horns tore through his arm, ripping some of its major armor off. Parts of his arm went numb as a result of this attack. As Obi-Wan struggled to block the pain to re-engage, Qui-Gon brought his fist down repeatedly on the Sith’s head. Trying to distract it long enough for Obi-Wan to continue. Finally Qui-Gon was able to grab one of the horns and use it to toss the Sith away from them.

“Are you alright!” demanded Qui-Gon his eyes still on the Sith, but most of his focus on his young partner.

Obi-Wan was breathing through clenched teeth, trying to manage the phantom pain. “I’m alright” gritted out Obi-Wan reading the damage flashing on his screens. “But he’s damaged the casing to my lightsaber, it’s unable to engage.”

 “We will make due with the blaster” returned Qui-Gon, keeping his voice calm. Even though the Sith had regained itself and was lowering his head in preparation of a charge.

It didn’t need to be said that Obi-Wan thought it would not be enough to take down this monster. But they had been faced with worse challenges earlier in their career, and they had overcome it all. After ten years on the job, they had quite the experience with bad encounters with Sith.

“Here and now” reminded Qui-Gon gently as he slammed his fist onto the charging Sith’s head, breaking one of the horns in the process.

The battle was a trade of blows as Obi-Wan struggled to get a clear shot of the beast. Finally Qui-Gon was able to knock the beast far enough back that Obi-Wan was able to shot the thing in the chest repeaditly. The Sith let out a finally bellow as it landed beneath the waves and did not rise up again.

For a minute neither Obi-Wan nor Qui-Gon did anything but pant, trying to regain their breath. Finally regaining enough of his breath, Obi-Wan reached up and pushed the comm.“Yoda, mark down another kill for _Phantom Menace_ ” commed Obi-Wan grinning at Qui-Gon.

“Come in you will, much explaining you have” sighed Yoda voice through the microphone. The Commander did not have the energy to berate the two over the channel. Instead he choose to save his energy to yell at them once they came back to the compound

“Yes Sir,” said Obi-Wan signing off, before looking at his mentor.

“Well that was exciting” laughed Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan smiled at his mentor, not knowing that this would be that last time as mere seconds later the Sith emerged from the water and tore through the _Phantom Menace_ armor, it’s barbed tail slicing open the cockpit and dragging Qui-Gon out with it.

The bond between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon was snapped, and Obi-Wan was left reeling at the sudden emptiness. “NOOOOO!” he screamed.

Obi-Wan felt that someone was stabbing a knife into his brain, a brain that was suddenly half empty. There was sudden silence and Obi-Wan’s confused thoughts tried to travel to a now dead bond. Obi-Wan could barely feel his body, as blackness closed around him. It was only the sound of the Sith roaring that brought Obi-Wan back from the edge.

Obi-Wan shook his head, there was no time to mourn or process his shock of his sudden detachment from Qui-Gon. The Sith was still out there and was preparing another attack. Knowing it was suicide he engaged both hemispheres of _Phantom Menance_ , and fell into a fighting stance. The Sith lowered its great horned head for another attack. Obi-Wan saw red as it came closer, and with a savage war cry as he launched forward.

Later, Obi-Wan could never remember just how he was able to kill the Sith. He just knew that a red curtain had descended over his mind and when he regained himself he was at the torn in half remains of the Sith sinking through the waves. Obi-Wan stumbled back from the carnage, but he couldn’t deny he had did it. The Sith’s black blood covered both of his hands.

Through the hole in the helm, Obi-Wan could see the sun rising over the horizon. In a haze he began walking towards the shore. He was completely unaware of the comms going off and the concerned voices of Yoda, Windu, and Padme demanding answers. But he heard none of that, Obi-Wan struggled further, lifting one foot over another back to the shore. He was past the point of thinking, he was just driven by instinct. Some part of him knew he couldn’t leave the jaegar in the ocean, that he had to bring it back to shore. So he kept going one foot in front of the other. Dawn was truly breaking when Obi-Wan caught sight of the shore line and he felt bone deep relief.

 

As soon as his feet reached the sandy shores of beach, Obi-Wan let himself fall. He seemed to fall for a long time before his Jaegar slammed to the ground, almost ejecting him out of the _Phantom Menace_. But the harnesses that saved him from many Sith’s attacks had saved him from ejecting from the cockpit.

Obi-Wan struggled out of the rigging and crawled out of the shattered helm. He almost didn’t notice the man that had come running up to him, asking him if he was okay. Obi-Wan wanted to tell him no, as he looked downand was surprised to see blood streaming down his side. He did not feel it at all, all he felt was the emptiness inside his head.

“Qui-Gon” he breathed, “Qui-Gon.” But only his voice echoed in his head, and what had happened came crashing down on him. His legs gave out from under him, and he found himself on his back staring up into the sky.

As the blackness over took him, he found himself wishing he would never wake up.

 

* * *

 

Grand Commander Yoda leaned heavily on his cane as he stared through the window, at a patient that had yet to wake up. A man who’s life was now in his hands. The Doctor stood off to the side waiting for his answer.

“Wait, we will” finally decided Yoda.

“Perhaps you should reconsider Commander Yoda” said the Doctor. “It is highly likely Mr. Kenobi will have major brain damage if he should wake. It might be kinder to let him go now.”

“You know for certain of this?” asked Mace as he also stared into the room that housed the young man.

The Doctor hesitated, “In my professional opinion I say that it is highly likely. Though with such little research in the drift technology, we have no way to be certain.”

“But there is a chance he will be able to function normally?” questioned Mace when Yoda remained silent.

Once again the Doctor hesitated, “Yes. But we have no way of knowing, until if he wakes up.”

Yoda closed his eyes, Obi-Wan was like a grandson to the old Commander. He had known the boy since he was a child, and when the boys real parents died Yoda had taken the boy under his wing. Had enrolled him in the Jedi Corps, and had set up his partnership with Qui-Gon. As he had predicted Qui-Gon had taken Obi-Wan under his wing. Had raised Obi-Wan into a fine young man Yoda always knew he would be. Though he knew that he had condemned Obi-Wan into a dangerous life when he allowed him to join the Jedi Corps, he never thought this would happen.

The Sith he had confronted, this Darth Maul was different from any other Sith. The armor on the chest was twice as thick as any other Sith, which was why it got back up when they thought it was down. Qui-Gon had paid the price for this mistake. The search teams had been able to recover his body, and tomorrow he would be buried with full Jedi honors. Yoda regretted that Obi-Wan would not be able to attend. Because there was no doubt in Yoda’s mind that Obi-Wan wouldn’t wake up. When he was ready, Obi-Wan would wake up.

Yoda showed this by leaving the doctor in the hallway without another word. He had already given an answer and he wasn’t going to change his mind. The lights in the room were dimmed as if Obi-Wan was merely sleeping instead of being in the third day of a coma.

Obi-Wan had never been a large man, he looked even smaller when he stood next to Qui-Gon. But looking at him in the hospital bed, Yoda saw only the boy he once was. The small fifteen year old that had looked at the old Commander with wide eyes.

It pained Yoda to see that boy hooked too so many machines, to have a machine breathing for him because he wasn’t taking in enough oxygen by himself. But despite the grim outlook, Yoda had no doubt that Obi-Wan would wake up.

“He will be different when he wakes up” said Mace coming to stand beside Yoda.

“Suffered a great loss” commented Yoda. “Lost half of his soul when their bond snapped. Be more worried that if he acted the same as before”

Mace looked knowingly at Yoda, there was the reason why the old Commander talked the way he did. Though only a select few knew the reason behind it.

Yoda looked down sadly at Obi-Wan. Perhaps it was a blessing that he was not awake. Yoda knew all too well the pain that would follow when he woke up. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a river stone. A river stone he had went to the Jinn/Kenobi residence to get. It was a highly polished stone that Qui-Gon had given Obi-Wan after their first successful mission.

Yoda gently placed the stone in Obi-Wan’s slack hand and closed his fingers around him. Hoping that it would bring the young man some small comfort in the times to come.

Yoda reached out and brushed his hand over Obi-Wan’s hair, preparing to leave when he stopped, looking at Obi-Wan’s face. Slowly he reached out and brushed Obi-Wan’s check, brushing away the tears that were slowly falling from beneath his closed eyes.

Even in a coma, Obi-Wan was grieving the loss of Qui-Gon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Five Years Later _

Yoda glared at the members of the World Senate, his cane clenched tightly in his hand. Wishing for a moment that they were all in the same room so that he could whack them all in the head because of their stupidity.

 Since the loss of the Jinn/Kenobi team, the Sith had become even more powerful. Maul had been classified as the first class 4 Sith and he was far from the last. The Jedi had lost multiple team 3 class jaegars before they had been able to start producing class four jaegars. But the damage had already been done. The world lost faith in the Jedi program.

And Yoda was now standing in front of the World Senate being told that all his sacrifices, all the lives that were lost, were worth nothing by the newly elected Grand Chancellor.

“The Jedi Program has run its course” said Palpatine with a slight sneer in his voice. “We should focus on other areas instead of pouring money into a dying system. Just last week alone two jaegars were destroyed trying to take down one Sith.”

Yoda’s hand tightened on his cane at the dismissal of the lives of the Fett brothers, Heath, Kevin, Donny, and Nathan. The six brother he had under his command had been exceptionally close, even calling each other by nicknames that got picked up by the whole command, Heavy, Cutup, Droidbait, Ninety-Nine, Echoes and Fives. The loss of Heavy, Cutup, Droidbait, and Ninety-Nine had been a heavy blow to Echoes and Fives. So much that Yoda had to force to two to go home to the rest of the Fett clan.

Mace seeing that the older Commander was trying to reign in his emotions over Palpatine’s dismissal of the Fett boys decided to step in.

“The Sith come every week, how long do you think the Wall of Life will work,” demanded Mace, only to have Palpatine ignore him.

“So far Grand Commander Yoda, you are losing more Jaegar and Jedi pairs than we can build” said Palpatine. “Our best bet is to focus on the Wall of Life.”

“The Jedi have kept this planet safe for almost two decades” argued Mace glaring at Palaptine refusing to be cut out of the conversation.

“Exactly for two decades they succeeded now they are failing. The Jedi have outlived their usefulness. There is no longer a need for them” said Palpatine finally turning to look at Mace before turning back to Yoda. “You may take the remaining jaegars and do what you wish Yoda, but know you will no longer be receiving any help from this office or any other office.”

With that Palpatine cut the connection.

Mace cursed as the screens went black. “I fucking hate that man!”

Yoda sighed and silently agreed. “Never so if Chancellor Valorum was still in office.”

“At least he basically gave us the go ahead for the plan” Mace said evenly.

Yoda nodded, “Our last chance this will be. Our best pilots we need” said Yoda softly. “All of them.”

Mace knew immediately where he was going with this. “No one has heard from him in five years, not even Padme. Do you even know where he is?”

Yoda nodded, “Know where he is I do.”

“He’s not going to be very happy to be dragged back into this” warned Mace.

“Running from his past he is. Must face it to move on” said Yoda softly.

-p-p-pp-p

Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders as the sound of the shift change bell echoed in the air. Many of the other welders had already set down their tools and were headed down. But grasping the I beam Obi-Wan started to climb upwards feeling the need to feel the clear ocean air on his face.

Obi-Wan paused near the top of the wall, not bothered at all with the height. It was nowhere near as tall as his jaegar was but it was close. Looking at the setting sun he rubbed his arm, even after all this time his right arm would grow numb with the phantom pain. Another horrible reminder of the night that his whole world fell apart. Even after five years Obi-Wan still woke in the morning and would start to prepare two cups of tea before his mind would remind him that Qui-Gon wasn’t there. His death was still as fresh to Obi-Wan as if it happened last week, whoever said time healed all wounds never experienced a rift bond breaking.

Shaking his head Obi-Wan forced himself back into the present. He took deep breathes trying to release his grief into the fresh air that didn’t carry the smell of soldering iron. He focused his gaze on the almost completed wall and let his thoughts turn to it.

The Wall of Life was the World’s final resort, Sith were coming more frequently than ever, almost every week a Sith appeared out of the breech. Each one more powerful than the last. They were evolving faster than the jaegars could and as a result the Jedi program was no longer working. Every day more and more jaegars were reported destroyed, and six times out of ten their pilots were killed alongside their machine.

The Wall of Life was a desperate chance of a desperate race. The world hoped that the Wall would be strong enough to hold off the Sith from getting to the mainland were the world populations had drawn back to. As it was only a few thousand people lived along the coasts anymore. Generally the most stubborn of souls whose families had lived along the coast for generations. They would rather die before leaving everything they ever knew behind. Obi-Wan had some of these people were encouraged that the sea wall would work and they could continue living. Otherwise the coasts were completely deserted.

Obi-Wan had his doubts though. He had experienced the power of the Sith and he didn’t think a wall would be able to stop them, no matter how thick or strong. But the wall was a source of work for Obi-Wan, it paid for food and a place to stay no matter how shabby.

With the wall almost complete here, Obi-Wan knew it wouldn’t be long before he had to move on again. When the wall was finished, all the men here would be laid off. Obi-Wan knew from experience it would be better to leave now and move to the new section before hundreds of other men followed.

 The shift change bell rang it’s final warning and with a sigh Obi-Wan turned from the view of the open ocean and slide his way down the I beams, making quick work of reaching the ground. With his feet firmly on the ground and out of the construction zone, Obi-Wan stripped off his gloves and hard hat heading towards the building that served as the pay office as well as storage for the larger equipment.

But Obi-Wan would never make it to the pay office. He only made it half-way before his world came to a crashing halt.

 “Obi-Wan Kenobi” 

Obi-Wan froze at the sound of the voice behind him. The young man had told no one in the past five years that his name was Obi-Wan. Everyone here knew him only as Ben Kenobi. Though he was one of the least known of the Jedi pilots, his name was still recognized.

Slowly he turned and laid eyes on someone he thought he would never see again.

“Grand-Commander Yoda” said Obi-Wan bowing slightly.

“Look good you do young Kenobi” said the short man with a smile. For a moment Yoda allowed himself to study the man before him. The young man had finally grown into his frame, filling it out. His hair had grown out and a neat beard covered his face giving him a distinguished look despite his dirty and sweaty appearance.

Across from him Obi-Wan was doing the same, taking in the new wrinkles and the greyer hair. The past five years had not been kind to the Grand-Commander and he looked as if twice that amount of time had passed. Guilt rose in Obi-Wan as he looked at the man that had took him in after his parents death, he had not spoken to the man since he checked himself out of the hospital.

 “Speak to you I must, very important it is.”

Obi-Wan’s lips thinned, but he knew that could not refuse the other man. He motioned for the older man to come with him. Obi-Wan tried to ignore the stares from the other workers as he led Yoda into a the equipment side of the pay station. Obi-Wan went deep into the building until he was certain that no one was around to overhear their conversation. Only then did he turn around and address the older man.

“What do you want Master Yoda?” asked Obi-Wan tiredly, leaning against a stack of pipes. The ten hour shift was catching up with him and all he wanted was to go to his current home and fall into bed.

Yoda pushed down the guilt as he took in the stance, the bags under his almost grandson’s eyes, and the slump of the shoulders that spoke of exhaustion. What he had to ask of Obi-Wan was of vital importance and his personal attachment could not get in the way. “Gathering all that I can for the Coruscant base Obi-Wan. Have class 3 jaeger in need of a pilot” explained Yoda.

As expected as soon as the words had came out of his mouth, Obi-Wan was already shaking his head in a negative. Deciding to use drastic measures, Yoda struck out with his walking stick, rapping Obi-Wan in the shins.

Obi-Wan hissed and grabbed the spot, he opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but Yoda wasn’t finished. “Most experienced Jedi in the whole program, needed you are. Last chance to defeat the Sith once and for all. Fate of the world this will decide. Qui-Gon did not raise you to shrink from you duty!”

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes at the mention of Qui-Gon, but he knew that he couldn’t contradict what Yoda had said. Qui-Gon hadn’t raised him to shrink from his duty, he had impressed into Obi-Wan to do everything that he could to help save people. Whether that be as Jedi, or as a regular guy. He had been hiding from the world for too long. He could hear Qui-Gon’s voice in his ear of what a Jaegar pilot was supposed to be.

_Be without fear in the face of your enemies._

_Be brave and upright that God may love thee._

_Speak the truth always, even it leads to your death._

_Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong._

_Protect the people._

A Jaegar was a suit of armor and the pilots it’s Knight. It only made since to swear to the Knight Code. But instead of going on a Crusade to ‘defend’ the Holy Land. Their Crusade was to protect all of Earth.

“You do not know what you ask” Obi-Wan said hoarsely, his eyes focusing on Yoda’s. The older man could see all the pain that the young man carried. It was enough that Yoda had to break the gaze and bow his head slightly. It was true he didn’t. He never formed another bond after the death of his partner.

“Not ask this lightly I do. But necessary it is to protect the people.”

Again the voice of echoed in Obi-Wan’s head. _Safeguard the helpless_

Obi-Wan sighed, his shoulders dropping. He was the man he was today because of Qui-Gon, and to refuse Yoda would be spitting on everything Qui-Gon had ever taught him. “I’ll need to pick up a few things.”

“Acceptable that is.”

Obi-Wan sighed, he couldn’t believe he was actually was willingly going back to this life. But he knew that he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he just walked away. But he was going to walk bravely back into the world he had left so long ago.

_Be brave my son, and have hope._

“I will Father, I will” murmured Obi-Wan to the voice in his mind as he followed Yoda out of the building and into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize the oath its from Kingdom of Heaven and Liam Neeson's character tells his son that. I love that movie and so I decided to work it into the story. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you!

Obi-Wan clutched tightly at the arm rest of his seat. He hated flying, no matter what it was he hated it. Give him a car, train, or even a jaegar any day.

“Here, we are,” Yoda spoke up startling Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan glanced out the window, to a very pretty sight. The sight of a jaegar being airlifted to the base. It was familiar, one that he had never seen in person but had been on the news a lot.

"Recognize the High Council you do, only class5 jaegar built it was."

"I've heard Mace and Bail pilot it."

Yoda nodded, "Vapaad damaged too badly. Decided to build them a new jaegar. Protect Aldaran base, breached it was yesterday. Sith broke through Wall of Life, it did, before stopped it was."

Obi-Wan huffed, "And yet the Senate still wants to pump money into it and shut down the jaegar program."

"Stop the Sith we will," Yoda said grimly.

Obi-Wan understood this was a last ditch effort. Either they stopped the Sith now or they might as well kiss the planet goodbye.

“All those years of sacrifice and they throw it all away,” muttered Obi-Wan angrily.

“In vain it will not be.”

 _We will see,_ thought Obi-Wan. _We will see_

Obi-Wan didn't bother to hide his sigh of relief when they finally landed. He was very glad to have both of his feet on the ground once again as he climbed out of the chopper and reached for his the duffel.

 He hoisted the large duffel over his shoulder. In it contained everything he considered important and belonged to him was in this one duffel bag. It was kind of sad, 30 years of life and all of it fit into one bag.

The cold wind of the ocean buffeted him as he ducked underneath the twirling blades following Yoda. Relieved of its passengers the helicopter took off. Obi-Wan watched as it left, acknowledging that that was his last chance at leaving .

He hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder and prepared to ask Yoda where they were headed now when something unexpected happened.

“Obi-Wan!” yelled a voice.

Obi-Wan barely had time to prepare himself when a body slammed into him. Obi-Wan was stiff for a second as his mind tried to catch up with what was happening and who was hugging the daylights out of him. When he caught sight of black hair with pink highlights under his chin, he knew who it was.

“Bant!” he said slowly. The head underneath his chin nodded, and Obi-Wan smiled as he clutched the body close to him tightly. Yoda stood off to the side and let the two have their moment.  “What are you doing here?”

Of all the places to see his childhood friend, at the Coruscant base was not one of them.

The same silver eyes he remembered looked up at him, “I work here Obi. I’m the top medical expert in the Jedi Program. After, well you know, I started to study the effects of the drift in the Jedi pilots. Grand Commander Yoda brought me here because of my expertise.”

Obi-Wan smiled, he remembered having to play Doctor with Bant. “I’m very happy for you.”

“You should be, you missed my graduation party,” joked Bant. “You owe me a nice dinner as way of apology and I mean nice.”

Obi-Wan laughed, “Of course Bant.”

“Good, now I’ve got to get running. Got to make sure that none of my equipment has been damaged in the move here.”

Bant turned and waved heading towards where boxes were carefully being lowered down a hatch.

Obi-Wan smiled, it was good to see Bant again. They had been very close before Obi-Wan’s parents died in the first jaegar attack in San Fransico, though they had kept it contact. It was the first time in seven years that he had seen her. It was good to see that her dream of becoming a Doctor had been realized. 

“Good surprise, yes?” asked Yoda with a smirk.

“It’s been a long time,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“See many familiar faces you will. Happy to see you they will.”

Obi-Wan tried to ignore the knot in his stomach at those words. He had been avoiding everyone from this life for so long, to see them all again was going to hurt.  Yoda smiled sadly like he knew what Obi-Wan was thinking before motioning for Obi-Wan to follow him.

Yoda lead him to a lift that would lead to the main levels of the base when a voice started calling out.

“Wait! Wait! hold the lift” yelled out a voice.

A rather small man followed by a taller man came racing into the lift pushing glass cases filled with something that Obi-Wan was afraid to guess what it was.

Yoda had a rather put upon expression at the sight of these two but held the door until they and their glass cases were inside.

“Thanks,” said the smaller one adjusting the white coat with blue elbow patches he wore.

“Obi-Wan, this is,” began Yoda only for the short one to interrupt him.

“I’m Doctor Robert Roberts, strange name I know, but my parents had a sense of humor I guess” yammered the short one, “But everybody just calls me R2. And beside me is the ever prime and proper C3PO.”

The tall man scowled, “Oh, I’ve told you how many times to call me Dr. Calvin Parish III, not CP3O.”

Yoda spoke up though he scowled at the Doctors, “R2 leading expert on Sith he is.”

“Well not really an expert, more of a groupie,” huffed Dr. Parish.

“I can’t help it, they are so fascinating.”

“Fascinating?” asked Obi-Wan lowly in disbelief.

R2 nodded, seemingly unaware that he was treading on dangerous ground. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal tattoos of Sith’s on his forearm. Obi-Wan felt sick as he saw Darth Maul tattooed proudly on this man’s forearm.

“Neat aren’t they. I would love to see one up close. Samples are good and all, but I would love to see and study one alive.”

“No you wouldn’t,” hissed Obi-Wan, the temperature in the lift lowering a few degrees.

R2’s eyes grew wide, “Obi-Wan? As in Obi-Wan Kenobi?” he asked his hand unconsciously moving to cover the tattoo of Darth Maul.

“Yes I am. And I can tell you if you are ever as ‘lucky’ to see a Sith in person, I suggest you run and pray to whatever gods you may have that you make it out alive. Some of us are not quite as lucky.”

Silence filled the lift until it came to a halt.

“Stop this is,” said Yoda softly. Obi-Wan marched through the doors as soon as they were open, Yoda only steps behind.

“Now do you see what you have done!” hissed C3PO.

“How was I to know that he would be here,” snarled back R2 grabbing a specimen case and pushing it out of the lift.

“Perhaps you should have gotten tattoos of Siths that haven’t killed jaegar pilots you bolts for brains!”

R2 had the decently to stop the reply that Maul had been one bad-ass looking Sith. The little man knew he had made a major error that he was going to have to fix before Yoda kicked him out of the base.

It took a few minutes for Obi-Wan to calm down. He knew there were such people out there that found Sith to be cool. Mainly people who never had to live through a Sith attack. He hated when he ran into them though. He eventually allowed Yoda to take the lead since he didn’t know where he was going.

“Best pilots from around the world we have here” said Yoda leading Obi-Wan past the high window overlooking the jaegars.  There was four of them total. The last four jaegars in the world.

Yoda lead them down a set of stairs until they reached the level of the jaegars feet. A lot of people were walking around, the ground crews. Many of them giving him curious looks as he followed Yoda. Among those on the floor were the pilots of the jaegars.

Obi-Wan of course recognized all of them. Mavericks- Han Solo and Andrew Chewbacca, pilots of the _Millennium Falcon_. They never stayed on one base but constantly moved around going where they were needed.

The Organa twins pilots of _New Hope_. They had taken their Father’s duties of guarding Aldaran base.

The siblings, Rey, Po, and Finn Damerion, pilots of the _Juntland Waste_. Their jaegar had three arms in which all three were in control of one arm. They were not actually siblings, but all grew up in the same foster home and adopted by the Damerions. Some said that Po Damerion was one of the best in the program.

And finally the crown jewel of jaegars, the only class five built. _The High Council_ , piloted by Mace Windu and Bail Organa, though neither were in the hanger at the time.  Currently Mace and Bail were the oldest pilots in the program.

Obi-Wan couldn’t see why Yoda wanted him there, these were the best pilots the Jedi program had to offer. Each with years of experience, recent experience, Obi-Wan was just an old has been.

“Yoda, why am I even here? All your pilots have drift partners already for their jaegars.”

“Through there you will go,” Yoda said pointing at the door at the end of the hanger.

Obi-Wan sighed, no matter how long he had been gone, Yoda still spoke in riddles. Humoring the man, he made his way through the door.

Obi-Wan froze as he took in the sight in front of him. Behind him, Yoda stayed respectfully silent as Obi-Wan slowly walked into the arch and stared at what was before him.

Looking brand new was the _Phantom Menace_ , fully repaired. 

“Look at her, she’s beautiful” whispered Obi-Wan to no one in particular.

“She sure is” came a familiar voice.

Obi-Wan grinned as he turned around and spotted a very missed figure. “Padme!” he exclaimed happily.

Padme stared at the man before her for only a moment before a grin erupted on her face. “Obi-Wan!” she cried and much like with Brant, Obi-Wan found himself pulled into a large hug.

“I almost didn’t recognize you with the beard on your face” she said putting her hands up to scrub at it.

“Well five years can change some things-Ouch!” Obi-Wan yelped as Padme hauled back and slapped him.

Padme was now glaring at him. “That was for not calling. Five Years Obi-Wan! Five years and not a word from one of my best friends” said Padme hotly, just glaring at Obi-Wan who had raised a hand to touch the place where she had slapped him.

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes to the ground still cupping his check. “I’m sorry Padme, but I…” he trailed off.

He heard Padme sigh and found once again being drawn into a hug. Padme cradled the older man to her, gently pushing Obi-Wan’s head to rest on her shoulder.  “I understand wanting to cut yourself off of everything that reminds you of him. But you should have called, your part of my family Obi-Wan and I have spent five years worried if you were dead or alive.”

Padme had been a prodigy in the jaegar technology, she had joined the team when she was fourteen, and Obi-Wan was nineteen. Being the closest in age the two had grown close as they worked together. Obi-Wan being her soundingboard when teenage life actually caught up to her. It had hurt to leave her behind five years ago, but he felt like he needed a clean break from that part of his life to recover from what he lost. Looking back now, all Obi-Wan saw was himself running away. Even after all this time he still had not found the path, he was just drifting. Like he drifted from town to town, following the Wall of Life, as he avoided his life.

"I just couldn't Padme, still can't for the most part. It was just easier to run and try to forget the past ten years of my life."

"I will not try to say I understand, because I can't. I never had that deep of connection to anyone. But know this brother-mine, if you ever pull a stunt like that again a slap to the face is the least of your problems" warned Padme.

Obi-Wan gave the young woman a smile, “I wouldn’t expect nothing less.” Obi-Wan took a moment to study the young woman in front of him. She had grown more beautiful since the last time he had seen her, fully grown into her womanly figure. She was certain to have a lot of men chasing after her. Though catching sight of something he knew that it would be a pointless endeavor.

“Who is the lucky guy?” asked Obi-Wan looking down at the engagement ring poised on Padme’s left ring finger.

Padme blushed and smiled down happily at the ring, “His name is Anakin Skywalker.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “The same Anakin Skywalker that I heard you complaining about how many nights?”

Padme blushed darkened, “The same, he really grew up in these past five years if you can imagine it.”

“Well maybe someday I will be able to meet this mysterious man” joked Obi-Wan. Despite having heard Padme complain for years about the immature neighbor boy who had a crush on her since they were children, Obi-Wan never had seen as much as a picture.

“You’ll be meeting him tomorrow, he will participating in the tournament to be your drift partner.”

“So I suppose I can give him a trouncing and then threaten his manhood if he hurts you,” joked Obi-Wan, only half-way serious.

Padme sighed, “You haven’t changed a bit Obi-Wan.”

“Well there is No-Wan quite like me.”

Padme groaned, “And out comes your lame jokes. If it is alright with you Yoda, I’ll show Obi-Wan where he will be staying.”

“Go, catch up you must,” smiled Yoda. Padme smiled and linked her arm with Obi-Wan’s and headed towards a side chamber.

 

* * *

 

“Who’s that with Grand Commander Yoda?” asked Anakin looking at the man that was following the small old Commander.

“I don’t believe it, that’s Obi-Wan Kenobi” said Leia looking with wide eyes at the man that was following behind Yoda. 

“No way” said Luke beside her, with the exact same expression on his face.

Anakin looked at the short man, with reddish hair and a neatly trimmed beard and found he had no idea who that was, he didn’t even look familiar. “Who?”

Both Luke and Leia turned at the exact same time, with the exact same expression of shock on their face. Being twins it was no wonder that they were drift compatible, especially when they did stuff like that. 

“Wow that’s sad Anakin, even I know who Kenobi is” said Han as he joined their little group, the tall form of Andrew Chewbacca beside him.

Anakin flipped Han off, before turning to look at Leia and Luke.

“Shut-it Solo” snapped Leia, glaring at the other pilot, while also smacking her twin on the arm. She didn’t have to turn around to see the smug smile on his face. Sometimes it was really annoying being unable to hide any thoughts away from her brother, especially when it came to a certain pilot. 

Anakin sighed, though they were around the same age he liked to believe that he acted more mature than them. 

“Well?” he said finally.

Luke decided to take pity on Anakin. “Obi-Wan Kenobi is the only pilot to take control of a jaegar and successfully solo pilot it.”

“That’s impossible, the strain alone would have killed him” denied Anakin, not believing it.

Luke shook his head, “It’s true, his drift partner was killed during a fight with a Sith five years ago. We were there with dad when they received the news. No one could explain how he was able to solo pilot without frying his brain, but also for so long. He managed to kill the Sith and walk his jaegar back to shore before collapsing.”

“He was in a comma for two weeks afterwards, many Doctors believed that if he ever woke up he would have serious brain damage” continued Leia. “It was a shock to everyone when he woke up and seemed completely fine. He officially quit the Jedi program when he was released from the hospital and was not heard from again until now.”

“So why did they bring back an old has been then?” asked Anakin, wincing when Leia slugged him in the arm.  “Ow” he said sarcastically.

“Mind your tongue Skywalker. Kenobi was one of the youngest ever accepted into the Jedi program, and the youngest to become a jaegar pilot at 15. His career stretched over a decade, the longest career for a jaegar pilot. He is the best out there”

Anakin help up his hands in surrender, “Ok! Sheesh don’t get your panties in a wad.”

This had Luke slugging Anakin in the other arm.

Han chuckled, “Seriously Anakin stop while your ahead, you really don’t want to get on Luke’s bad side he might seem all calm and sweet but he is very kniving” Han ignored the sarcastic thank-you from Luke as he continued. “But seriously Kenobi deserves some serious respect. He’s only thirty but he has done more missions than all of us combined. I would have been more worried if Yoda hadn’t brought him to this suicide mission than if he did. Though I can understand why you don’t recognize him, he and his partner were notorious of staying out of the lime light. While other jaegar pilots acted like rock stars, those two stayed in the shadow, never once did anything more than a newspaper interview without a picture. Only the most serious of jaegar groupies have ever heard of him.”

“What was his jaegar called?” asked Anakin, maybe the name of the jaegar would ring his memory.

“It’s the same jaegar you’re trying to pilot. It’s probably another reason why Kenobi was brought back, and the _Phantom Menace_ was his ride.”

Anakin blinked, “Oh.”

 


End file.
